Memory Game
by Nny11
Summary: The rating and genre may change depending on where this goes. Charater death and woe inside.
1. Klaus' Journal

What was that? Starring out of the closet he decided to play possum, after all, nothing brings out the zest in life like the chance to get killed.

squeak

Oh god. He glanced at his sisters hiding place and held his breath. Olaf was heading right for them. Klaus began to pray, maybe he'd just look on a hunch and wouldn't notice the infant and her teenage sister hidden within. He was still watching it. Why was he still watching it? Klaus wanted to scream but he just sat there. What's he doing?

A pipe. A big. Heavy. I will smash your head in kind of pipe. This wasn't going to happen again. Klaus had let Olaf scar Violet once. Having her head beat in was not much better. He jumped out from behind the coats and jumped on Olaf's back.

Olaf let out a howl of surprise and rage as Violet and Sunny escaped. Klaus was hanging on for dear life as Olaf spun in circles. He began to pull on Klaus' hair and shirt to get him off. But Klaus was still acting like glue.

Where are they? Klaus looked up and watched as Violet spun on her heels and saw just who had saved them. That's when it happened. He let go and flew into the wall. And now Klaus was able to look up just in time to see Olaf bring the pipe down.

Black. Black, painful, and frightening. Sitting up quickly he observed his surroundings. He was lying on a cot surrounded by mail. Was he at a post office? That's when he noticed the girls sleeping in the corner. There was a little on and the other girl looked like she was in her teens. Feeling guilty he got out of the cot and put the little girl in it. He'd move the older one but she was too heavy.

Now, what am I doing here? Looking around he saw a door, but it looked like it was locked. "Klaus?!" Suddenly he was getting the life squeezed out of him by the older girl. "Your up! You woke up! Oh god, I thought you were dead!" Why would he be dead? Turning to face the girl he asked her the one question that would alter their lives.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Violet. I-Why don't you know who I am?" He Blinked and began muttering her name over and over again. Then stopped when he saw the odd look that…Vanessa. No wait he thought, it wasn't Vanessa it was Amanda. Wait. That didn't sound right either. Was she Kayla? No, what was her name? Why was he trying to guess her name? She hadn't even told him yet!

"Who are you?"

Now she was really looking at him oddly. "I'm Violet, Klaus, are you alright?"

"Violet huh? That's a pretty name. Nice to meet you." Sticking out his hand he waited for Violet…or was it Klaus to shake his hand. Wait now, she'd used both names how could he be sure that he hadn't just insulted her. But no, Elizabeth was much more feminine than Luke so she had to be the first one. Man was this weird.

She just starred at him. Then gulping she asked, "What's the last thing you remember?" He thought hard. Hard as he could.

"I was reading in my parents library. And my mom was calling me to dinner." Looking up the girl looked horrified. "Do your parents have a library?" She shook her head seeming to decide on something.

"No, OUR parents died in a fire two years ago. WE haven't heard OUR mothers voice in a few years." He paused and wondered briefly if she was schizophrenic. She, however was staring right at him as if waiting for him to say, that's right!

"Are you ok?" He asked then decided to elaborate, "I mean are you…are you…"What was he talking about. Starring into space he thought about it then drawing on a blank opened his mouth to say something. "What were we talking about?" Smiling he hoped to get an answer.

She was crying now. "Why don't you remember? Klaus what's wrong? What kind of joke is this, I thought you were never going to wake up and now your playing games?" Klaus blinked.

"Are we playing a board game? Like Parcheesi?" She grabbed his shoulders and shook him hard. She was screaming at him and then she was just crying. Holding her gently he figured he should try to comfort her. She seemed upset.

"Hey, listen…um…" What was her name? Upon seeing her look at him desperately he tried to finish his sentence. Judging by how sad she was he must have been consoling her. "It'll be ok." He smiled at the girl and then saw a little girl staring at him from a cot he hadn't even noticed. Seeing the little one upset he mouthed the words 'Your mom will be fine.'

The woman in his arms looked up at him. "No I-it won't. You-You honestly remember nothing?" What was he trying to remember? Better just play along for now he thought. "Nope, I don't remember anything. By the way what's your name?" She looked crushed.

Maybe I should write stuff down he thought. Wriggling out of her grasp her picked up some paper and a pencil. What was he going to write down though?

"Klaus, I want you to copy every moment your can remember from this moment on down." He looked up at the strange man who was talking to him. His name was Lemon-no, Al- not quiet, Marcus? Well it was something. Looking back up at Norbert he asked, "What's my name?" With a sigh Chris told him, "Klaus. Your name is Klaus" Repeating the name he wrote it down.

Hello, your name is Klaus and this is your life journal. You will faithfully write down what happens to me everyday.

Brent took the page and pasted it into a notebook. Then handed it to Klaus. Slowly Klaus turned it over and over in his hands then looking up at Harold he smiled. "Thank you, it's a beautiful gift." Jake smiled and said "Read it." Opening the notebook he read the first few lines.

"Can you handle those instructions?" The older looking girl asked. Looking up startled Klaus, a charming name he had decided, smiled. "Sure. I can do this." And he began to write.


	2. Violets Thoughts

Violet sighed as she watched her younger brother. He was sleeping across the way and his journal lay open at his feet. She had looked at it of course, the journal, to see what he thought. But he only remembers certain things. He could remember V.F.D, or the initials anyway. He could remember the daily question of 'Who am I?' and the saying 'Today's the day!' But he couldn't remember her name.

Why couldn't he remember her name? Klaus gave a soft snore and she sighed again. What did he dream about? Did he dream about what he could not remember? Or was it something else, something less meaningful perhaps. He was giving her a migraine and all he was doing was sleeping.

Standing up Violet turned to see if Sunny was still sleeping. But like her, Sunny was watching Klaus. They had tried many things to get him to remember but whatever it was that sparked his mind was too elusive.

"Violet?" Sunny looked up at her and stared.

"Yes?"

"When will he get better?" Violet sat down next to Sunny. She was seven years old. Klaus left them a year ago and Violet knew that Sunny only had a vague memory of what her brother use to be. Violet forced a smile and looked right at her.

"He'll get better…we just don't know when." Sunny was pouting now.

"But he should be better by now," Sunny grumbled, "We've been trying for a year." With that she glared at their brothers sleeping form and rolled over to sleep. Violet stroked Sunny's hair.

"It's not his fault you know. Klaus is trying just as hard as we are to remember. We have to have faith Sunny." Sunny only gave a grunt at this so Violet continued. "He wants to remember. I've read his journal and he's trying."

"He forgets what he's writing and he never looks back over it. I've read it too." Sunny curled up into a little ball and hide with in the beds covers. It was true. Klaus did forget what he was writing, but Violet didn't know if he reread any of it.

That was it. Klaus, even now, remembered anything he read. One time was all it took for him to log something away till he needed it. "Sunny, your brilliant!" She could imagine her little sister's smile.

"I know."

AN Yes it's short but at least I'm trying to update. Thanks to smartlilazn, Finnigan Irish, Jamie McFly, RockSunner, BingIsBack, and Laura V. Bleediote for reviewing this story and my other story Nothing


	3. Sunny's Thoughts

I don't know why I'm writing. I never know why, or when it started. I suppose I could just not write…but that would hurt more than this. I don't know. The older girl I'm with asked me if I'd ever read this journal. No, no I hadn't. I still haven't. Why haven't I? It's a big deal to me and I don't understand why. It's good, I mean, I was asked three sleeps ago to read this and I still remember that I have to. It has to be important it has to. Doesn't it?

Why else would I remember? I've got questions buzzing in my head and my memory is working. It scares me. I don't have any recollections of remembering anything before and I'm terrified. Think about this, what if you could never remember anything and everyone gets mad at you for it. Now suddenly something is stuck. Absolutely stuck in your head. I know that I need to read this but I find two problems there.

One: I would have to stop writing and what will I miss if I do? And

Two: Once I read it, will I remember something again?

Silly? Yes. Stupid? Most likely. I'm horrified at remembering something and I'm afraid to lose it. I won't remember if I read this and that scares me worse than the first.

That last lines triggered something. I don't know what but it's stirring. A girl named…Natalie, Julie…no, um, Keri? What's her name? She does something that has to do with that rhyme…I want to slam my head into something. How can I remember something so trivial as reading my journal when this girl is a major person in my life? Who is she? I should ask the little one.

Sunny looked up in time to see Klaus stand up; he looked confused and wondered over.

"Um…little one?"

"Sunny." She replied. It was to simple, she'd done this to often.

"Right. Sunny." He wrote her name in his book and looked up again. "Does this line make you think of anyone?" Sunny squinted at her brother's fancy writing and read the line.

"Scares me worse than the first?" She looked at him quizzically. Why was he asking her?

"Yes, does any one you know come to mind? I mean," He stumbled over his words, "Someone that I knew before…whatever happened to me happened." He finished lamely. Sunny stared in wide-eyed wonder. That was a sign. If there ever was a happier moment with her brother, Sunny couldn't remember it.

"Yes Klaus, it does." Of course Isadora would make him think! They were in item according to Violet. "Her name's Isadora," Sunny started slowly, "You and her dated." Sunny watched her brother's face for a look of comprehension.

"Like the dancer?" He asked scribbling something down. Sunny brightened even more.

"Yes." Could he remember others? She thought hard. "Klaus when I mention Edison, does any one come to mind?" And for the first time Klaus' frenzied writing stopped completely. He had never stopped writing before. He wrote in tell he passed out from fatigue and then would wake up, read the first line and turn to a blank page.

Sunny watched as Violet looked up. Without his writing the room seemed silent.

"Yes," He said sounding like he was just waking up, "Some other girl…someone…close?" He sounded hopeful.

"Yes." It was Violet who spoke. It was like Sunny was now deaf. Nothing in the room stirred and for a moment her brother seemed like a tangible person. Then Klaus looked around and seemed surprised by what he was holding. Opening the book Klaus read, then turned to a blank page. Then paused.

"Have I already started writing for the day?" Sunny nodded mutely. "Right." Turned back to the previous page and read. He then started at the beginning and read.

This could be good Sunny thought. This could be very good.


	4. And so it begins

This isn't working. Not at all. I keep reading and learning and not understanding and you know something? It's killing me. Ok, something really bad happened to me that my sisters won't talk about. Violet and Sunny. I should really ask them, but what about all these other people? Lemony, Kit, Jacques, Duncan, Isadora, Quigley, Olaf, Esme, Carmilita, Mr. Poe…who are they. Some are mentioned multiple times but most of them have few entrances with wide gaps between. Who were they and what did they do to me while I could remember.

I suppose that's quiet silly to say. When I could remember that is, I can remember now. Just not well. My memories are like old photographs that were badly printed on soggy toilet paper. Disordered and blurry. I mean, I can see and remember key things, a face or a name, but the rest is a blank.

There was a man with one eyebrow…a, oh what was it…a closet or a wardrobe. Then there are my dreams. I've discovered that I have this recurring nightmare. I don't understand it at all. I'm running and running then I'm clinging onto the back of…someone/something. Then fear, then relief, and finally I'm out of breath and then this gray blur swings down and crushes me. What is this stupid thing about?

My head really, really hurts. Bad. I'm going to talk to one of my sisters. Which is which I don't know, but I should ask them…what was it again?

Klaus reread his passage.

My accident. I should ask them. Right now before I explode from pain.

Klaus stood up, his writing finished for now, and walked towards the little girl.

"Um…Sunny?" His voice was soft and tentative. What if this was Violet? No, she looked up and was smiling brightly.

"Yes?" She put down the cookbook she had been reading and swung her legs over the haystack. "What do you want?" Klaus shifted his weight nervously and began to walk to the edge of the open train car. Sitting down he waited for her.

"Sunny, what happened to me?" She raised an eyebrow. "I mean, why do I forget things that I don't read multiple times? Like if you were to tell me what day it is, then ask me thirty seconds later. I wouldn't be able to tell you. Why-how-what happened?"

Sunny furrowed her brow. "Well," She slowly began, "I don't really remember…I was barley six at the time…" Sunny looked uncomfortable. And Klaus knew. He knew that she knew what happened.

"Why won't you tell me?" Klaus pleaded.

"Because I can't remember that far! Today's the fifth of March, what day is it?" Her voice was accusing.

"It's…um…"

"See! You know what it's like to not remember! And I can't remember that far back, ok!" She squirmed and kicked out at the bushes.

"You can hurt yourself doing that." Klaus told her. She gave a snort and the two were silent. "Please Sunny! I know that you know! This is how you acted when I wanted to know who the one eye browed man was! And you said, 'I don't know. I can't remember.' But you can Sunny! You can! Don't even pretend you can't, because I know what it's like to not be able to do anything. I can barley tell people my name. Don't you even try to tell me you don't remember!" Klaus was just as surprised by his outburst as Sunny. But he waited. If she would answer him, he would drop it.

Her face turned from stunned, to guilty, to angry. "You don't know what it's like!" She shouted poking him in the chest, " You have no idea what kind of pain I go through every day because of you! And what happened to you! I was barley three when you lost me. I turned three years old in a baking pan, in the trunk of a mad mans car! You can do anything you want and it doesn't matter, because you can't remember hurting me. If you're so high and mighty then go figure it out on your own!" With that the small girl got up and kicked Klaus' side.

"Well maybe I will!" Klaus growled jumping to his feet.

"Then go ahead a be a…a genius!" Sunny howled at him and hit him again.

Klaus grabbed both of Sunny's wrists and held them tight. Bringing her closer her hissed into her scared face, "If you don't hurt me, I don't hurt you. If you won't help me I won't help you."

"Klaus! You're hurting me!" Sunny said struggling to free herself.

Klaus tightened his grip and Sunny let out a yelp. "Then stop struggling!" He tugged the small girl closer to his face. "Look into my eyes Sunny." She wouldn't. He shook her roughly, "Look! And tell me if you see me going back on what I said. If it was my fault you were captured I'm sorry, but don't you go blaming everything on me. It's not all my fault! It isn't my fault!" Klaus threw her from him and into one of the haystacks. Sunny rubbed her wrists and began to cry.

Klaus didn't care. And he wrote, watching her.

I've discovered that not even my sisters think I'm competent enough to know why I'm so messed up. They don't trust me, so I won't trust them. And if they hurt me…

He glanced up at his sisters. Violet was leaning over Sunny, back from her car hoping and was crooning over Sunny. Sunny was still crying but she wouldn't answer Violet. Violet looked at Klaus and walked over.

"What happened to Sunny's wrists? She all bruised!" Klaus looked straight at Sunny.

"I don't know."

"She won't tell me what happened! Please tell me you know!"

"I don't know. Maybe…maybe she won't tell you because she can't remember." Sunny looked away. Klaus turned back to his book.

…I'll hurt them.


	5. The Last of Her Kind

AN: A big thanks to Miss Piratess for reviewing my other chapters. The last chapter was in her honor. I would also like to warn people that this story has taken a very dark turn and is taking me for the ride. There is a character death in this chapter and it's all down hill from here. On that joy filled note, enjoy or cry. Which ever is more your style.

Violet didn't know what to do. She had always protected and always watched out for her siblings and yet…This is ridicules. Violet sighed and rubbed her temples. She knew something had happened between Sunny and Klaus and she was terrified. If it was Klaus who had hurt Sunny like that…what would happen next time? The next time Violet left Sunny alone.

Her eyes traveled across the dirty floor to the night sky. Both of them were asleep, Klaus on one side and Sunny the other. This could be it. What if the world as she knew it was crashing down around her. Violet shivered. This…this could be it.

It had always been a possibility she supposed. Klaus going crazy and attacking them. She had been frightened that he might loose his notebook, or that he wouldn't remember what to do with it. Violet knew that as long as he had that command, to write, he was safe. The second he lost that, he lost his mind. His memory.

She hadn't thought it would happen like this. With his book tucked protectively under his arm. She hadn't thought of what she would have to do if he still had the book. Before the answer would have been a new one or a substitute. Now, well, now what? Would this escalate? What would Violet do if Klaus seriously hurt Sunny or what if he-no. Klaus was still human, he wouldn't do that!

Would he?

Violet's eyes now moved to Klaus' sleeping form. And for the first time she considered it. What would she do if Klaus killed or even worse, raped Sunny? She shivered, this time it was not from the frozen air. He rolled over and muttered something. He was dangerous and Violet knew that she and Sunny had to leave.

But she didn't want him to be alone. He was still her brother and Violet still wanted him to be safe. What about an insane asylum? Violet didn't like the sound of it, but the idea of him being left alone in a train car wasn't much better. Where would he not be alone, but be restrained? Would Isadora take him in?

Violet paused. Isadora had only seen him once and had cried. The night sky had been flecked with Isadora's tears, disguised as stars. Would she be able to live with him? And what would she do or say when told that Sunny couldn't see him anymore. Then what? Violet would have to tell her.

This was horrible. So many things had happened to her and this was it. This was Violet's breaking point. Violet shook and prayed that it would all turn out all right. She hoped that it wasn't permanent. If it was and there was no choice but for her younger siblings to be cut off, Violet might die.

"I am dead." Violet spoke the words out. To no one in particular and for no purpose but to hope. With that Violet lay back on the iced floor and stared at the ceiling, her face lifeless and pale. Andshe closed her eyes to achieve the soundest sleep she'd had in years. To sleep and dream of nothing. To worry about nothing, to never worry again. In less than a minute all of Violet's worries were gone forever.

But so was Violet.


End file.
